


All for You

by Hope_Feather



Series: Song of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: All from Zelda POV, F/M, I wrote this in 2018 and fix some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Feather/pseuds/Hope_Feather
Summary: ‘I did this all for you,’ you told to me but I did this all for you….A long time ago there was a hero, a princess and a thief. Their song sang countless moments through time itself but there's more to this story than meets the eye.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Song of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887241
Kudos: 5





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this wondering if I ever posted this but I guess not. The original file date is 2018.

‘I did this all for you,’ you told to me but I did this all for you….

Link, you scarifies so much to save Hyrule!

You slept for seven whole years just so you be able to handle the master sword’s power!

Your childhood was stolen from you just for you to be awaken into this ruin world!

You fought trial after trial becoming stronger and stronger after each task you face!

You brought hope back into this fallen kingdom!

You awaken the seven sages from across the land and when it was time for me finally reveal myself to you – I was so happy to see you as truly me but nothing last forever.

That joyous moment was ruin when Ganondorf kidnapped me but again you came to my rescue with the power of the seven sages at your side! With their power and ours were able to seal Ganondorf away!

At the moment I knew the battle was finally over but I l also knew that you must return to your own time. It’s the least I can do after all the hardships you went through to save Hyrule.

I was surprise to hear you say those worlds to me. You did this for me…. I was so happy but also sad because deep down I knew it wasn’t right for you to stay.

I wish you could stay by my side after all we just met again as princess and not Sheik! I want you to see Hyrule rebuild from the evil thief rule! To see all the people you impact on your journey but I cannot let you stay these selfish reason alone.

Losing seven years of your childhood for this purpose is too cruel….

So Link, lay the master sword to rest! Return to your time! I pray things will be different, pray things will be better! We will met again!

Hyrule will never forget you Link! I will never forget you Link! 

We will be singing the tale of the Hero of Time across time!

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of series of collections I plan but I only wrote one more after this one....


End file.
